Canine Heart
by Reija Linn
Summary: Right after a full moons night, Sirius has some problems with letting go of the canine form. Remus doesn't mind.


Title: Canine Heart  
Author: Reija Linn (T'Reija)  
Email/Feedback: theganan@gmx.de or thiari@theganan.de  
Archive: Azkaban's Lair, ff-net. Others please ask beforehand and leave the full header intact.  
Originally posted: SBRL list  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
Rating: [Pg-13]  
Summary: Right after a full moons night, Sirius has some problems with letting go of the canine form. Remus doesn't mind.  
Spoilers: Haven't read the books? Do so. Right away. Do not eat, sleep or pause until you're finished. Then come back.  
Warnings: male/male sexuality and/or relationship(s) featured within. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simple really, though seemingly not simple enough for some dim witted clots out there. Additionally, this story features very, very mild beastiality.  
  
Legal disclaimer: I never have, nor ever will, owned the rights to the setting of the Harry Potter books or the characters featured within. The use of said settings and characters by me is for non-commercial purposes only and does not mean to infringe upon the given legal rights that belong to Ms. J.K.Rowling and those she has associated them with.  
  
  
  
CANINE HEART...  
By T'Reija (September 2001)  
  
Moony, my friend, is in pain. He always is, every time I meet him like this. Not often, but when we do, he always is.  
  
Normally, he is human. He smells human, looks human, speaks human.  
  
Now, he is wolf. I smell beast, and blood on him, blood from where he scratched himself before I came to be with him.  
  
I want to help him, help him heal.  
  
I can do nothing else, so I lick his wounds for him, softly. Moony growls at first, but then he smells my scent, knows it's only me, Padfoot.  
  
We have done this so many times.  
  
Each time, just before morning, I lick his wounds, then he transforms back, I take my distance. Then I, too, change.  
  
I don't understand, not as I am now, why closeness could be wrong, but my human mind does. My human mind tells me it is wrong, it is okay when we're in this form, but not in the other.  
  
I don't understand, yet I take my distance, always.  
  
Not always.  
  
Not this time. I yelp as he starts transforming, I can almost imagine feeling his pain. I retreat.  
  
But I want to be with him, I want to be close to him.  
  
Now, he is Remus again. But he still smells of blood, and of me, as he tries to pull a blanket out from under the cupboard where he has hidden it so he doesn't tear it apart.  
  
I help him pull it out with my strength, it is soon done. He pulls it over himself.  
  
And still, he shivers. He is cold.  
  
The part of me that is Sirius shouts at me, tries to pull me back, but I don't listen to him, this time. I use my snout and paws to crawl under the blanket, careful not to pull it off Remus.  
  
He smiles weakly, then hugs me closer underneath the blanket, bare skin against fur.  
  
His skin feels hot, feverish.  
  
Sirius is now screaming like mad inside me, but I know he's wrong. He's just scared to be close to Remus, but I can be close to Moony, why can't we be close to Remus, too?  
  
So I ignore him, and start licking off blood and sweat from my friend's body again.  
  
See, Sirius? He likes it! He's smiling!  
  
Ha, for once, Sirius is wrong.  
  
Sirius still shouts at me. He wants to transform back, but he doesn't want to transform back while under a blanket with Remus.  
  
So I win, again.  
  
Remus' hand starts ruffling my fur, massaging the back of my neck. It feels good, and I yelp very, very softly, crawling closer to him, careful not to touch him with my claws.  
  
He moans as I lick his neck, move behind his ear. I know Moony loves being licked there, and Remus seems to enjoy it, too. I move on top of him to reach him better, my paws out of reach of his body.  
  
Sirius is not happy at all.  
  
Suddenly, Remus is still beneath me, though his arms tighten around me. I lick him once, questioning, then suddenly I know what has happened. I am partly lying between his legs. And he has a hard-on, I can feel it against my stomach.  
  
I try to lick him again, tell him it's okay, but his eyes are wide with shock.  
  
And Sirius tells me he told me to stop right away.  
  
Whining softly, I try to pull back, but Remus is still holding me tightly.  
  
I gently lick his neck, the spot behind his ear, the joint between neck and shoulder. Remus moans, and I take that as a good sign, especially when he whispers 'Sirius' instead of 'Padfoot'.  
  
Suddenly, I have an idea. The Sirius part of me isn't sure, but I can convince him.  
  
We transform, still locked in Remus' arms.  
  
END 


End file.
